Boredom
by xless.then.three
Summary: Liechtenstein has few worries, and because of such can sometimes get bored. Luckily she discovered a rather entertaining cure.


**A/N**: I am so proud of this....it's possibly the best kiss I have ever written. It's my first time writing Switz though, and I think thats a shame. I should find more pairings for him and just go wild! HE HAS TO BE UKE THOUGH!! Okay I will quit my rambling

This story is most crack, because...well...I think only my twisted mind could make Liechtenstein top. This is what happens when I talk to my Russia and Liet to long about out of character role players on iscribble. And out of that was born THIS. HAHA enjoy~!

* * *

Liechtenstein had always had few worries; mostly because there wasn't much to worry about. Switzerland took care of most things, since she didn't have an army, and he took care of her too. She just handled what she was capable of and was very good about it.

But even though she was a well-mannered and tempered girl, she still got board. Not easily mind you, but on occasion, she did become obscenely and mind numbingly board. And just like for any other youth, she had no idea how to fix it.

One particular day when boredom had managed to invade and cease her all too awake mind, she discovered a rather….enjoyable way to relieve this immense weight from her mind. And since then, Switzerland had demanded her constant entertainment. No one really understood why, except Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein didn't remember too vividly as to why, but Switzerland did. He remembered all to well what happened.

He had been in his room, fuming over some rumors he had come across about Austria buying some kind of big expensive item, claiming it to be a slap in the face just for him, when the knock had come.

"Enter," He called out, and slowly the little blonde head poked in and smile at him.

"Big brother," Liechtenstein said happily as she walked in and closed the door softly behind herself. She walked up to him, that innocent smile on her face and hands clasped politely in front of her, "I haven't seen you today, so I came to see how you are"

Switzerland gave a light smile and an empty chuckle, "Oh just fine; dealing with some, uh, personal vendettas"

She gave a light laugh with a hand to her mouth, "So Austria-san has made some kind of impressive purchase?"

He felt like a brick had just hit his head, "N-no! Its adult matters! A-anyway, how about you? Are you well?"

She nodded with a slight pout, "I am well, but" she sighed, "I've been so board since this morning. I have found no way to entertain myself"

Switzerland gave a chuckle, this time a whole hearted one as he crossed his arms and smiled, "Oh really? Do you know of a way I can help you with that?"

She put a finder to her lower lip, "I think I know of one…"

"Then tell me," He said as he leaned forward, "I'll help anyway I can"

That's when it happened. She had thrown her body against his, easily knocking him to the ground with the surprise, and leaned over him with a smile he could no longer classify near innocent.

"If you want to help," Liechtenstein whispered, leaning down to his ear so only he could hear. He wondered if she knew that her breath on his skin was making it crawl, though not in a bad way. "Then why don't you… _play_ …with me"

His eyes shot wider then he really thought they were capable of as she leaned up once more, but not without placing a gentle kiss just below his ear. Switzerland wondered for a moment just where she had learned this kind of thing, as a light gasp escaped his lips. His mind sorted through a dictionary of words, trying to piece together what ever it was he was supposed to say in this kind of situation. 'Get off'? That seemed right. But really he didn't want her to. And as she moved closer to him, he wanted her off less and less. His brain was slowly frying itself, when her lips finally met with his.

Now his eyes had grown wide once more, and he wondered if his eyes could possibly come loose now. Soft, gentle, inexperienced lips caressed his own as a sweet scent vigorously attacked his senses. He didn't know if he should yell and push her off or what on earth he should do. So he decided, just on a whim, that he would just do as she wanted. It wasn't asking much was it?

His eyes slowly slipped closed and his body relaxed. His hands slowly moved to her waist as his lips returned the gentle kiss. As he did, Liechtenstein relaxed, moving her elbows to the floor to hold her weight instead of her hands as she made the kiss even more intimate and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away slightly and ran her tongue gently along his upper lip, making his breath hitch as he inhaled and parted his lips.

She delicately slipped her tongue between his lips, flicking the tip of his tongue playfully. He took the action as an invitation and, after twirling his tongue around the tip of hers, crossed into her mouth. They investigated each other, almost committing the feeling and taste to memory. Then as she pulled away, he moaned lightly, almost begging her to come back. As if she understood she placed her lips back on his, this time not as careful.

Lips that had seemed inexperienced now skilfully moved with his own and stole his mind from reality. Her tongue openly played with his lips- more so now as a warning then as a question- then grazed and met his own precise and purposefully.

In the strange paradox his mind had created, it had been hours of this new and pleasurable experience. In reality it had been but a few minutes. In those few minutes, one of the maids had been told to find Liechtenstein and ask for her help in a matter. In those few minutes, she had also found out where the girl was.

The knock at the door tore the couple distastefully to reality. They broke apart as the hinges creaked and both looked into the eyes of the maid and blushed like mad. So did the maid.

"I, um, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I just needed Ms. Liechtenstein for something" She floundered as the girl in question sat up and smiled, removing herself from atop Switzerland.

"Don't worry, you weren't interrupting a thing. I just fell and Big Brother caught me" she giggled slightly, apparently back to the well mannered girl. He debated quickly as to weither or not she was really lying…. The Maids blush didn't recede but she appeared to take the lie for truth. "You said you needed me, shall we go?"

The Maid nodded, as the little blonde girl was up and to her side. She turned back to Switzerland and smiled, then closed the door behind herself

Switzerland just laid there, allowing the scene to play through his mind so he could fully grasp it. As it did, his face grew redder and redder and redder. He yelled and got up holding his hands to his face as he wondered what the hell he was thinking- well he knew WHAT he was thinking he just didn't know why he didn't stop himself!

And at that moment, he vowed he would use all means possible to keep the girl entertained.

Not that he REALLY minded when those means failed.


End file.
